User blog:CarverSindile/Geography
Colonial Republic of Havenbush: The second largest city in the Thirteen Colony. Twenty-one million people sheltered within its seventy-foot tall walls; ten million more risks their life outside the walls, working the farmlands between the city and The Wild. The main street and market square are cobblestones with a mix of concrete. There is a medium-sized lake about half a mile from the farmland that people use there is also several rivers that connect the lake to the city (it also connects it to the ocean (they also use the route for travel and the shipping of goods)). This is a hub for communication. Seven Gazelle Tavern - Long, high wooden building near the docks. The interior (card tables, chairs and the long bar that took up all of two walls) was all constructed from bamboo, while fig trees, vines, and bright purple and yellow jungle flowers provided the decoration. There are maids, cooks and assistants, stablemen and an owner. There is also a store called 'Magical Enchantment' it is below the tavern it has mechanical gadgets hanging on hooks up the walls and thin metal shelves with knickknacks and weapons: short bows, crossbows, throwing axes, daggers, explosive and all sort of guns. Bunkers for storage of wheat, grain, and other foods until ships and planes arrive (In times of war and other crisis). There are dozens of them and some are continued underground. The fuel is located somewhere else, so it wouldn't destroy the food. The city is well known for stockpiling food when siege and famine are happening. The buildings along the main road are for business. There are docks that are used for ports. To the north of the docks are the warehouse and bunkers were they keep the equipment and supplies. To the south of the docks is the refinery for the ore. They would have trade fairs once a month (spanned over a couple of days to a week). Defenses are 200 light cavalry (scouts), 1,000 regular infantry (marines), 2,000 levied infantry (at ready), 2,000 light infantry (borderers and hillmen), and 1,000 armored crossbowmen/archer/snipers. Using underground streams, aqueducts have been built to provide fresh running water, as well as sewage, intricately placed so as waste will not contaminate the fresh water supply. Castles: The Cooks' Quarters: This building is next to the kitchen. It is made of wood, stone, and titanium walls. It is built to withstand attacks of all sorts. The only stone wall is part of the inner ward wall. It housed about 5 cooks' quarters. All the other servants also lived in this small building i.e. servers and tasters. The Barracks: The soldiers that protected the castle and the surrounding area lived here. Weapons were also stored in a special storage room here (the more special weapons are stored underground). This building was also made of mostly steel. The Blacksmith's Shop: The blacksmith worked and he lives here. His/Her shop was located close to the barracks so that he/her can repair the soldiers' weapons. His/Her shop is constructed from meteoric iron. The Kennel and Mew: The kennel housed the lord's dogs, used for hunting and tracking. They also kept on the castle grounds to provide a means of pest control. The mew was essentially an aviary. The lord's hunting and messenger hawks were kept here. This building was made of mostly fireproof metal. Additional Living Quarters: This building housed any and all guests of the lord. The more respectable servants also lived here and clean. Inner Ward Courtyard: This was a large open space between all of the buildings in the inner ward. It provided a place for the soldiers to practice training. Also, events i.e. festivals are held there. Fields: Some are located inside the town walls and some are located outside. As the town grew, more and more fields are made outside of town. Roads: Roads were used to connect different fiefs and villages within a fief. Most were made of just plain dirt and mud (but some were made of concrete and gravel) while the ones made of dirt and mud are worn by travel. Village House: The houses in the village outside a castle were built as close together as possible. This was done to maximize the amount of space within the town walls. The land remaining could are used to grow crops. The Drawbridge: It spans all around the moat and can be raised to prevent entry. Wall of the Outer Ward: This is the first line of defense of an attack against the castle. Behind those walls were the outer ward. Small buildings such as servants' quarters and small shops were located in the outer ward. They were to make the area behind those walls a busy place. Wall of the Inner Ward: These were the last line of defense built to protect the castle. They were virtually impenetrable. Donjon: Lord and his followers they carry out most of their daily life. Also rooms for storing food. They had to be kept stocked with food to last for a long time in case there was a siege. There are kitchens and pantries where food are stored for everyday preparation. There are also the great halls and a couple of bedchambers in there (3). The Dragon Island: The first largest place in the Thirteen Colony. The island population is 53 million people. This island is a colonial land - settlement is supported with manufactured goods shipped from the other country's. There are a couple of smaller island surrounding it (main island size of Japan). There are a couple of trade cities near the oceans (coastal) and trade routes. There is a secret trade city hidden among an island. There is a hamlet of 11 cottages that exists by a small seasonal stream on the island - main focus is farming and hunting. There is a village couple of miles away from the trade city, it includes a blacksmith with an apprentice, an inn with a small staff and a general store with a mill (a couple of paces away from the general store). The island has 2 cities, 4 towns, and 23 villages. Two warehouses: Hidden in an underground cavern, which is below the Belsworth Lake. There is a warehouse about a hundred feet from the lake that has an elevator (50 feet by 50 feet) that is used to transport goods to the two underground warehouses. Ten thousand square feet with about a 500 square feet dedicated to secondary offices in addition to the main office buildings (no bigger than a double-wide trailer) situated between them. Each structure has fourteen-feet ceilings. The entire water supply of the island is gravity fed and has very few wells. This is the main source of weapons, supplies, and vehicles for the Republic. The island itself is protected by a well-trained island watch that doubles as the island militia. Numerous Assassin is assigned to the monitoring and protection of the island as well. Many places in the world are set up to go on defense or offense in a moment's notice i.e. patio where archers and/or snipers (they are also Forward Observers) can fire down on all the enemies. Every major place has a black market built underground. Every major place in the world has tunnels built underground in case a war is going on or evacuation is needed if a crisis happens. There are both government and private controlled banks in each of the major cities. Each of the major cities has a private police force supplemented by military ranks. Specs of the Seaport Terminal (there are many seaports around the world): -Two berths of 400 meters each and alongside depth of 16 meters. -Four 45-ton capacity post-Panamax gantry cranes available. -Container yard covering 40 hectares (86.4869 acres) and 2,700 ground slots to accommodate more than 10,000 TEUs and 255 reefer outlets. -4,800 square meter container freight station, consolidation shed, offices, independent power station, desalination plant, workshops, and water treatment plant. -Anti-Air Heat Seeking Missile Turrets: They are missile launching turrets that can fire heat-seeking missiles into the air to find and destroy their targets (to defend the ports from attacks). -Defense: The ports are protected by a deadly triangle of imposing military structures. Statue - 65' tall iron statue of an armored warrior (it can be animated). Ten-story high observation platform (consists of 200 armored crossbowmen) from which the entire port can be surveyed. There is a fortified citadel in every port. Guards consist of soldiers under the Command of their Division Leaders and they patrol the port. 15 artillery towers built into the port to attack enemy ships if found. Guard Post: 3 rooms inside the guard post that are general purpose rooms that can be used for whatever you need (located all over the port). -The ports are divided into sectors by canals. The primary point where water-based trade joins up with land-based caravans and traders. -Citadel: Has the proficiency to carry up to 1000 tons (pilot and 25 members of the port required to keep the Citadel afloat). Safehouses: Built-in inside cities, large towns and underground operates behind the facade of another type of establishment, usually a tavern, trading or boarding house - used to train people in all sort of jobs, abilities, work or expertise. All safehouses have some sort of supplies: food/water, energy/gas, weapons, medical supplies, tools, money (not all have them), maps (of the area and beyond), sanitation (sometimes personal), security, documents. All safehouses have bomb shelters beneath them. The safe houses are kept secret from all but a limited number of people, for the safety of those hidden within them. Most safe houses include an entrance (hidden and secret passages), storage (room and construction), living quarters, generator room (power any facilities), shooting range, training room, gym, library, sickbay, look out post and gardens. It is also used as a base of operations for assassins, mercenaries, thieves, superhero, ninja, etc. Villa Heiwynne: the Ruling body is House of Heiwynne. Other factions are assassins, mercenaries, and thieves. Includes secret passages. The main hall of the villa is the entrance and it leads to several other rooms. A medium-sized carpeted marble staircase occupied the left and right and leads to the second floor. The armory has weapons and armor within two separate rooms and the more powerful weapons are hidden inside the hidden wall safe. The weapons room contained all sorts of weapons, spread throughout several weapons racks. The workshop was a room which contained several shelves lined with books you can also keep track of the Dragon Island finances, assassin and mercenaries finances plus The Thirteen finances (if they ask for it). The Sanctuary is a stone chamber which contains all the secret passages (26 in total leading in all sorts of directions). It has forest surrounding it. The villa provides services of merchants and craftsmen to the circle of farm homesteads surrounding it. There is a garrison base of assassin, mercenaries, and thieves that can defend the villa in a moments notice. The farm homesteads have a mill, carpenter, farmers, hunters, miners, tailors, a doctor, a blacksmith, and an inn. The Villa Heiwynne is a familial home, fortress and a training ground for the Ordea continent of the Heiwynne family, located within the city of Dragon Island. It has four levels of cellars. The villa is on a plateau. Quarry's Town: Most quarries have a pit and underground mine where the rock extraction occurs and adjacent lands owned by companies. These adjacent lands include the offices for the companies, scale houses (where the trucks are weighed), wash areas (where the trucks are washed), various storage areas and buildings, and berms to screen the quarry. The quarry also includes two asphalt plants located at the bottom of the pit or the center of the underground mine. Using underground streams, aqueducts have been built to provide fresh running water, as well as sewage, intricately placed so as waste will not contaminate the fresh water supply. Refugee Camp: Includes sleeping accommodations (tents), hygiene facilities (washing and toilets), medical supplies/area (health clinic, health post/nurse station), communication equipment (radio, telephone system), Protection from people (barriers, checkpoints, troops, look out posts/observation post, fencing), shelter area, food distribution area (points: more than 5), water supply, food storage warehouse (some have more than one), market, refugee vendor. The toilet, shower, and laundry facilities are at 55 feet from living quarters. Tents are divided into clusters of 5 to 10. Most refugee camps are an area of 1.4 square kilometers, they have prefabricated shelters and durable concrete shelters. People are provided with two weeks' worth of food rations and other essentials including tents, kitchen sets, firewood, and fuel-efficient stoves). The refugee camps are protected by mercenaries and assassins hired by The Thirteen. Olvene and Agracia: There are four economic regions in the process of formation in Olvene and Agracia. Intensive garden agriculture is developed in the river valleys of the Olvene region. Vegetable farming and dairy farming of the local type, viticulture, winter pasturing, grain production take in the southern area of Olvene. In the Agracia oasis, wheat, corn, and other substances are grown, and there are plantations of spices and grain. All continent: Irrigated farming/agriculture and pasture livestock raising are the bases of the economy (to get it started). Wood Market: The wood market occupies a huge space divided into more than 50 stalls of different size, ranging from 10m2 to 100m2. In the entrance to the market, there are carpentry shops which produce windows and doors as well as sell timber. Towards the middle of the market are the wood stalls for selling wood. Traders employ local residents to help with cutting and loading, as well as transportation and unloading in the markets. Villa Heiwynne Town: Citizens who cannot or choose not to be interred in the Heiwynne Crypt are buried in the town cemetery. Non-citizens cannot be placed in the Heiwynne Crypt, and therefore must pay to be buried in the cemetery outside the town walls. The Heiwynne Park is set aside by the town as open space for trading caravans to make camp. Heiwynne Expedition Provisions this shop is one-stop shopping for adventurers, explorers and caravaneers. Stock yard: Cows, pigs, goats and sheep's. Water trough, hay bails. Horses, Oxen. Grain storage bins, water well. General Store: dry goods, food, leather goods, grains and seeds. Six individuals. The proprietor is a former assassin; he keeps a 2 short sword under his counter and has an old chainmail armor. All stores and shops are regularly patrolled by three mercenary who are well armed and armored. The patrollers keep three hour shifts. The grain stores to the west of the growing area contain enough grain reserves to feed the whole vale for an entire winter. This community is capable of supporting several tradesmen (5-8). Outside Area: Hamlet (farming), village (inn, blacksmith, general store and mine with mining guild) and a couple of outpost (each outpost is manned with 5 guards who specialize in detection and long range combat) in the town and surrounding area. Using underground streams, aqueducts have been built to provide fresh running water, as well as sewage, intricately placed so as waste will not contaminate the fresh water supply. Merchant City: The High Merchant Quarter contains many of the large manor houses of the city wealthiest merchant families. The Merchants' Quarter contains the homes and shops of the town middleclass (merchants, craftsmen, and laborers of the city). The High Merchant Market is where local and regional merchants set up booths/stalls to sell good quality merchandise. The Traders' Market is the only location where visiting merchants (arriving either by caravan or ship) are allowed to set up booths and hawk their wares. Outlining the square are government buildings, the Merchant and Traders' guildhall, and offices for most of the major merchant and trading organizations. Using underground streams, aqueducts have been built to provide fresh running water, as well as sewage, intricately placed so as waste will not contaminate the fresh water supply. City of Dragons - Trade City: This city is full of shops and factories where goods are refined. Resources are generally gathered from the City of Merchant, but there are also a couple of farms where fauna and flora are cared for and protected then sell it. City of Guards: Sentinels guard - Circle of Guards and the majority of the city's barracks and military fortresses are built. Military Barracks: Housing and private training areas for most of the sentinels are located on the innermost part. Is a heavily fortified building with guards upon each corner of the ground and every side of the roof. The building itself is six stories tall. These barracks are also used for training the city guard as well as any prospective military figure (assassin and mercenaries). Merchant Docks: A more formalized docking bay where ships of all manner of builds can be found, studied and chartered for service. Goods brought to and from ships are often stored in large warehouses for inspection. Fort Thirteen: The titanium and stone structure is five upper floor and four sub-floors that extend one hundred feet into the ground below. It is used as the main military housing and storehouses for army supplies that the Thirteen Colony uses, and is protected by dozens of magic wards and a constant pressure of the Brotherhood of Whitehall. Watch Post: This is the local watch post for the city watch of all the places of living owned by "The Thirteen." It contains a few offices, and five holding cells and a dungeon. The cells are used to hold criminals who are being held over for trial, or drunks who need a place to dry out overnight. There is also a small armory that holds spare armor, weapons and other items the Watch find useful. The Watch also maintains a lost and found; items are held there for a week, then transferred to the Watch Headquarters if not claimed and sometimes burned or destroyed other ways if found to dangerous to keep. Atlantis - the Magical island of The Thirteen Colony and home to thousands of magic-users. Dominating the trade routes between all the continent of The Thirteen Colony. Category:Blog posts